<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Christmas Hijinks by AlexTsukino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249344">Miraculous Christmas Hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsukino/pseuds/AlexTsukino'>AlexTsukino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsukino/pseuds/AlexTsukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some scenes of Christmas/winter shenanigans with Emma Agreste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous Christmas Hijinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in continuity with the main story. Read that if you want context for the shenanigans here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 year old Emma walked outside happily into the snow and ice and waved to her friends, Zacharie and Nina. She took one step and immediately slipped and fell.</p><p>“Emma?!”</p><p>“I’m okay…”</p><p>….</p><p>Iris walked but to Emma as she was looking out at the courtyard of the school, “Hey, Um, Lucy is have a Christmas party want to come?”</p><p>She got no response and tried again, “Emma?”</p><p>Emma sighed and gave no response. </p><p>“Emma?” Iris followed her gaze and saw Emma was staring at Sophie Lèon again. </p><p>The red head sighed and walked away to where her friend was standing. </p><p>“Honestly, Iris what do you see in Agreste?” her friend Lucy teased.</p><p>“Have you seen her arms?” Iris sighed.</p><p>“Those are really good arms.”</p><p>…</p><p>Cat Noir ran across the roof alongside Carapace and Pegasus on a mission to catch up to reach the feeling Wukong. </p><p>Till her foot connected with ice and she was set sliding down off the roof and into some snow in the street.</p><p>“Cat!” the older heroes cried and they stopped running and looked over the side of the roof.</p><p>“I’m okay…”</p><p>….</p><p>Nathalie Agreste looked over at her granddaughter, 11 year old Emma as she tapped on her arm, “Emma, for the last time. We’re not opening Christmas presents till tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I get that Grandmère ….Um….” the young girl pointed to the black smoke in the air, “ I think Grandpère is burning dinner…”</p><p>Nathalie rolled her chair quickly toward the kitchen, “Gabriel! What did you do?!”</p><p>Emma sighed, “I don’t want Christmas pizza again.”</p><p>….</p><p>Emma and Sophie laughed as they walked down the sidewalk along with their friends. Till Emma almost slide but she steadied herself just in time for Sophie to slide and drag Emma down with her. </p><p>The two ended on the ground, Emma over Sophie, staring at each other. </p><p>"Emma!"</p><p>"Sophie!"</p><p>Emma scrambled off Sophie and Sophie replied, "We're okay!"</p><p>….</p><p>Adrien Agreste came into the living room to find his kids 4 year old Emilie and 3 year old Louis giggling looking at the Christmas tree, "What's so funny?"</p><p>The two laughed but didn't say anything. </p><p>Marinette came in from the kitchen along with Tikki and Plagg bringing cookies. </p><p>"Kitty, my little kittens," Marinette greeted looking around, "Where's Emma?"</p><p>Adrien blinked and realized his oldest was indeed missing then looked from his two other kids then the tree.</p><p>He leaned around the back and pulled out a large bag then opened it to reveal Emma, "Em, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Daddy, I'm your present!"</p><p>"You are my best and greatest present from your mommy but please don't put yourself in a bag, little bug."</p><p>Marinette, Emilie, Louis, Tikki, and Plagg just laughed.</p><p>….</p><p>Emma and Hugo down the street together carrying the presents they got for Louis in hand. Till Emma’s foot landed on some ice.</p><p>“No, no, no!” </p><p>The presents launched into the air as the girl landed on the ground with a thud and the gifts then landed on Emma’s chest.</p><p>“Owww…”</p><p>“Emma?!” Hugo cried concerned. </p><p>“I...am not okay…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick little something. I wanted to mainly write this for the ice scenes with Emma. All these did happen in the main story. Just off page if you will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>